


Kiss~

by Lapis01



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapis01/pseuds/Lapis01
Summary: I got a request to do a short drabble for Tailgate and Cyclonus where one of them suddenly realizes how much they love the other and kisses them.





	Kiss~

Cyclonus was sitting up in his berth, quietly reading a data pad. Tailgate was on the floor, resting against the side of the berth while he doodled something on his own data pad.

They had been sitting like this for around an hour now, so when Tailgate suddenly stood up and hopped up onto the berth, Cyclonus lifted his helm to look over at the minibot. Before he had a chance to say anything, Tailgate pushed his facemask against Cyclonus’s mouth in what was meant to be a kiss. Eventually, Tailgate pulled away to look up at the larger mech, visor shining brightly. 

“What was that for?” Cyclonus had a confused look on his face. 

“I suddenly realized how much I love you!” 

“.. Tailgate. We have been together for.. how long?”

“Yeah, I know. You just needed to be reminded that I love you.” 

Cyclonus felt a small smile form on his face as he pulled Tailgate close and rested his helm against the minibot’s. “I love you too, little one.”


End file.
